The Mystery of the Jealous Hardy Boys?
by allythebunny
Summary: Nancy has just gotten back to River Heights for a short vacation, and she finds herself in the middle of a case that really hits home. Frank has drugged Ned and left him in a closet. But why? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy sighed and picked up her bags. She had to leave Waverly. She just couldn't stand the school. Finally, a short vacation back to River Heights before returning to her world tour. The next stop was... Japan? Germany? The places blended together, leaving only thoughts of mysteries and exotic places behind. Nancy flipped open her cell phone and called Ned.

"Nancy, hey! Are you on your way home?" Ned's voice was so excited. Nancy smiled.

"Yes, actually, I am. I can't wait to have a break from mysteries for a while..."

Ned cut in quickly. "Nancy Drew, tired of mysteries? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Ned." Nancy grinned. "I'm just ready to see you and Bess and George again."

"Actually, there are two more people you'll get to see..." Ned sounded amused, like he was hiding something.

"Ned..." Nancy laughed. "Who's over there?"

"Hey Nance!" Joe Hardy's voice called over the phone.

"Hey Nancy!" Frank yelled.

"That was a special appearance by the Brothers Hardy, just for you, ma'am." Ned laughed.

"Ned! Why are they in River Heights?"

"To see you, of course!" Ned replied.

"Well, I've gotta go, my ride's here. I'll see you at home." Nancy grinned and hung up. She jumped into the taxi with her bags. "Take me to the airport, please."

"You got it, miss." The driver tipped his cap and pulled away from the creepy school entrance. Nancy watched the landscape change, the properties get more modern. She saw the boy's boarding school fly past her, saw one of the boys whistle, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She had been thinking a lot about boys lately, after being seperated from them for so long. Ned was so sweet, but she hadn't seen him for months and months, and she was feeling a little... estranged from him. He just hadn't been there for her lately. He was the target of Milly Parker's affections, lately, or so Bess had informed her, and apparently he was acting strangely around her... Nancy sighed. The world back in River Heights suddenly seemed a lot more real, now that she was going back there. The taxi pulled up in front of the airport. The Delta entrance was alive with families returning home for Christmas. Nancy suddenly remembered that the next Friday was Christmas. What would she get Ned? Her mind went blank. As she got out of the taxi, her ears filled with the sounds of rush and bustle.

"Miss, miss, you need to check that bag!"

"Johnny, did you remember the present for Brenna?"

"Mo-om! Alex stole my bankie!"

"Come on, we'll be late!"

Nancy smiled and rented a cart to carry her suitcase. It only cost a few dollars. She pushed the cart through the sliding glass doors and joined the long line to check her bag. Her feet hurt. Suddenly, she felt a little girl tug on her shirt. She looked down.

"Auntie, why is your hair red?" the little girl had a slightly Oriental accent, and Nancy smiled kindly.

"I don't know why, but I've got red hair. I was born with it."

"Oh. I didn't know hair came in that color." Nancy laughed, and the girl ran off. She had dark skin and looked vaguely Oriental.

"Miss Drew?" someone called, and she hurried away to get her bags checked.

~Which One Will Win?~

A few hours later, Nancy landed in River Heights. She looked out of the window at the approaching town. Oh hey, her house! She grinned. It was good to be home. As the plane's seat belt sign turned off, she unbuckled and stretched. Her butt was extremely sore. She grabbed her backpack and was one of the first off the plane, being in first class and all. Nancy walked up the catwalk and watched the flight monitors until she saw her baggage claim number pop up. Walking towards the baggage claim area, she saw Frank and Joe waving at her from behind the doors to the outside. She grinned and grabbed her already-rotating suitcase. The brothers hugged her as soon as she walked outside.

"Frank! Joe! Where's Ned?" Nancy asked quickly.

"Oh, he couldn't make it." Frank coughed and Joe's face strained. Nancy giggled.

"You guys! Seriously, where is he?" she looked around expectantly. Frank grimaced.

"Nancy, Ned is... sick. He's at home resting right now. He sent us to get you. You can stay at our place until he feels better." Joe offered.

Nancy groaned. "Fine, fine. So where are you guys staying?"

"We're renting a place a few blocks over from you, Nance. We've decided to move to River Heights."

"Like... permanently?" Nancy asked hesitantly.

"Yep." Joe grinned. "Permanently."

"That's a big step, guys! Why are you moving over here anyways?"

"We wanted to be close to the girl who finds the mysteries. We're super bored, Nance. We haven't had a good case in ages."

"Well, in that case, you've come to the right place. Find me, and you find a mystery."

"Good to know."

Suddenly, Nancy's cell phone rang. It was Ned's ring tone. "Hold on, I have to take this call. Hello, Ned? How are you? Frank and Joe said you were sick!"

She saw Joe frantically shaking his head at Frank.

"No, I'm locked in my closet. Frank put me in here. He said that he didn't want me bothering them."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Nancy, they want you to forget about me."

"Forget about you? Never." Nancy's voice grew cold, and she turned away from the phone. "Excuse me a moment, Ned."

Frank and Joe looked at her innocently. "What's up, Nan?"

"You know what's up. I think this is the easiest case I've ever cracked. The case of the two jealous detectives." Nancy almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What are you talking about? Nancy, we thought Ned was sick. Or at least, I did. Frank went over there to check on him and came back and told me he was sick in bed!" Joe protested.

"Well, if that's true, then Frank, I honestly don't know what to say to you."

"For once," Frank tried to joke.

"This isn't funny, Frank." Joe's voice was cold as ice. "You lied to Nancy. No, even worse. You lied to ME."

"I... I didn't..."

"Save it." Nancy turned away and held the phone up to her ear again. "You want me to come get you out?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Nance."

"Anytime." She shut off her phone. "I'm going to go get Ned out of the closet. We are going to have a long, long talk tomorrow, that I can promise you, Frank."

"Okay..." Frank winced as Nancy turned to leave. But before she left, she could hear his murmur to Joe, "But I didn't even do it..."

This was a strange turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank stared at Joe. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Joe mimicked. "I'M the one that should be worried. You just cracked a joke. A really bad one, but still a joke."

"Nancy is going to full-out hate me now. That is, if she finds enough evidence."

"And we're going to leave all the evidence for her to view as she finds." Joe said firmly. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Joe? I thought you were going to HELP me, not try to get Nancy to feed me to the crocodiles..."

"Crocodiles? Honestly? I was thinking sharks..." Joe mused. Frank groaned.

"Joe, you've fallen for Nancy too, haven't you?"

"What? Me? No way." But his eyes told the real story.

"Joe..."

"Maybe just a tinge bit?"

"I think it's time that we pull out the big guns. We've busted enough criminals. We should know how to be one."

"That's true... I say we kidnap Ned and put him on a flight to India or something."

"What about phones? How COULD he contact Nancy if we were to send him somewhere?"

"Or TAKE him somewhere..." Joe pondered. "I know! New York! He can stay with Mattie or Rick..."

"Would they help?"

"Maybe... if we told them why..."

"I know Mattie has been looking for a reason to get Ned over there to meet him." Frank tilted his head.

"What else can we think of?"

"Every man for himself war to win Nancy?"

"Frank, your jokes are really, really lame. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, well, so are yours."

"See what I mean? Lame-o joke!"

"Joe!"

"Kidding. Kidding. What about... Countess Bethesda? She'd be willing to help, I bet."

"Joe, you are a GENIUS."

"So... we send Ned, along with one of us, on a plane to Germany, and then the one that stays here gets Nancy to believe... what?"

"That Ned moved away without telling her, because he was sick and tired of her. Oh, I know!"

"What." It wasn't really a question. Frank had interrupted Joe's element.

"We get Millie Parkers to leave too, move. Maybe we can actually get her IN ON IT."

Joe pondered that for a minute. "That could work! Okay, we need Ned's cell phone, and we need to get Millie and get her in on the whole plan. Right?"

"Right."

"Let's go. Wait." Joe stopped in his tracks. "What if we just got Millie and Ned together? Like, for real? Then the only thing anyone could accuse us of is being matchmakers."

"Joe, sometimes you're a pain in the neck, and others... not so much."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Joe muttered.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do WHAT?" Millie screeched.<p>

"Ned is in LOVE with you, Millie! Can't you tell?"

"No... he's always made some excuse about Nancy Drew..." Millie frowned.

"Well, we're trying to break them up."

"Well, that would help..." Millie muttered. "Okay. I'm in."

"Great! You start doing your thing, we'll start our next little chore." Joe chuckled. This was going quite well.

"Bye!" Millie ran off, already flipping open her phone.

"This'll work. Trust me." Joe looked at Frank.

"It'll work, but I don't trust you."

"As well you shouldn't."

* * *

><p>Nancy stared at Ned. He looked fine. She had quickly gotten him out of his closet when she arrived.<p>

"Clorophorm. I just know it." Ned muttered.

"Probably. Lie down." Nancy helped Ned onto his bed and sat down beside him. "Who put you in there? Frank? Joe?"

"I couldn't actually see their faces, but... the voices. There were two guys, and one had a bass voice, and the other was more... tenor."

"That sounds like them, but we need to make absolutely sure. We can't go accusing them of something they didn't do."

"Okay. Oh, hold on. I just got a text." Ned reached into his back pocket and slid open his phone. A minute later, he texted whoever it was back.

"Who was that?" Nancy asked when Ned slid the phone closed again.

"Millie Parkers."

"Oh. What'd she have to say?"

"She wanted to know what I was doing tomorrow night, because she and a few other people were going to see that movie: Source Code."

"Oh. What others?"

"Bess, George, Benny, Veronica, Christopher, I don't know who else."

"Oh. That's all right, then." Nancy had been getting worried. "You should go... when you're feeling better."

"Okay, I will." Ned struggled to a sitting position. "You should come, Nance."

"No, I've got some stuff to do. You go on without me, have some fun."

"Okay..." Ned looked strangely relieved, but Nancy paid it no mind.

"I should go," Nancy realized, looking at her watch. "I promised Bess I'd go have lunch with her and George."

"Okay then... see you later!" Ned grinned at her, and Nancy quickly left the room, smiling.

* * *

><p>Ned texted Millie quickly. "She fell for it. Operation Make-Nancy-Jealous is a go... so far."<p>

"Gr8. c u 8"

"u got it"

* * *

><p>Millie texted Frank quickly. "Ned is falling for it. Operation Make-Nancy-Hate-Him is a go."<p>

Frank called Millie quickly. "Make Nancy hate him? That's a step too far, I'd say."

"No, it's about right, actually. What's step two?"

"Seduction."


	3. NEWSFLASH

Okay, guys, seeing as how I've gotten so many reviews lately, I have to be quite frank with you. I'm not continuing any of my stories until further notice. I kind of lost the spark I needed to keep going with them. I'm very, very sorry. I hope that I'll be back soon with more, but no promises.


End file.
